runaway
by Sullishy
Summary: theodore is all on his own cold, wet and afriad until a kind stranger comes to his aid he then proceeds to tells the story of how he ended up all alone with nobody to turn to please read and review some ideas have come from padwolf so please thank her :
1. the kindness of strangers

Runaway

Chapter 1

The kindness of strangers

Theodore had just slumped down an alleyway wall, he was cold, alone and soaking wet from the pouring rain, with tears stinging his face and as he sat there crying he wondered if anybody had noticed his absence, but knowing and thinking that 'nobody has and I doubt that anybody will', Theodore faintly heard footsteps coming in his direction but thought that they would just walk past as he felt that he was invisible to the world, the next thing he knew a silhouette came closer to him and knelt down. he did not look up, not wanting to show anyone his tears or pain, keeping his head down for the warmth in his coat, the stranger knelt down next to him and touched his arm "are you alright?…what has happened to you"? the stranger asked, Theodore kept silent with his tear stained face hidden by his coat, after a few minutes Theodore finally understood that the stranger would not leave until he had at least spoken to them "please g-go a-way I-I just w-want to be on my own" he sobbed "you don't look like you should be on your own right now" the stranger told him, their voice seemed strangely familiar but Theodore did not care that much at that moment in time, Theodore kept still and silent for another few minutes before realizing that this one person was not about to give up on him and seemed genuinely concerned for him, he lifted his head from his coat and wiped away his tears and began to re-tell his sad and lonely story….


	2. an old house and a pair of ears

Runaway

Chapter 2

An old house and a pair of ears

Theodore was about to re-cap his awful story when the kind stranger put their hand up to stop him "no not here…I want to take you somewhere warmer, where you would be more comfortable" they told him, helping Theodore to his feet and holding an umbrella over the both of them "thank you" Theodore gasped as he tried to look at the only person who seemed to care about him, he could see nothing but a bright pair of emerald eyes so much like his old eyes, before the pain and tears had robbed them of their life and their colour, "who are you"? Theodore asked the mysterious figure who was stood next to him under the umbrella "just think of me as a friend" the stranger told him while smiling, even though their face was covered Theodore could tell they smiled as there was a sparkle in their eye which made that feeling of familiarity even more…

Theodore was led to an old abandoned looking house a few blocks away from the alleyway he was found slumped down in, he followed the stranger right up to the door, but instead of knocking on the door and waiting for a reply, they just walked right in and beckoned Theodore to follow them inside, once inside Theodore was sat down on a rather large sofa 'Alvin would totally love it here' a voice in Theodore's head said 'but Alvin and Simon for that matter do not care that you are here or wherever you are' another voice told him "they probably wouldn't notice if I never went home again" Theodore said out loud, it was another few minutes before the stranger returned to the living room holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, they handed one to Theodore and he took a sip as they sat down next to him, "so what has happened to you" the stranger asked as they placed their hand in Theodore's as a sign of reassurance "well it all began a few weeks ago, me and my brothers were walking to school like any other day…but its when I met up with my girlfriend(the stranger's grip had tightened once Theodore mentioned a girlfriend) that it all started to go wrong" Theodore began.


	3. the things i do for you

Runaway

Chapter 3

The things I do for you

Theodore finished his hot chocolate and began to re-tell his story "well it all started two weeks ago....i had got up early and cooked breakfast and had a tidy up around the house so we didn't have to do it when we got home from school and Alvin and Simon totally ignored all of my efforts which is weird as they normally both thank me for what i do but they was really distant with me that morning" Theodore began to tell the stranger.

**FLASHBACK….**

**Theodore was the first to wake up in the Seville household as normal, so he decided to go downstairs and get started on breakfast for himself, Alvin and Simon, an hour later he went back upstairs to wake Alvin and Simon up to let them know that breakfast was ready, "hey Alvin, Simon, breakfast is ready" Theodore told his brothers as he gave them a nudge to wake them up, they both grunted, yawned and got up and out of bed and followed Theodore downstairs into the kitchen, they both sat down to eat without saying a word to each other or to Theodore, when they had finished they left all of their dirty plates and cutlery on the table for Theodore to clean up, as Alvin and Simon went back upstairs to get dressed and ready for school Theodore got to work on cleaning up the kitchen table and all of the sides from where he had prepared and cooked breakfast, 'now that is weird, Alvin and Simon ALWAYS thank me or at least talk to me whenever I cook breakfast for them' Theodore thought to himself, Alvin came back downstairs as he was just finishing off tiding the kitchen "Theodore, what are you doing…we need to be getting ready for school" Alvin said sounding annoyed with Theodore, 'well I could have been ready a lot sooner if you or Simon had offered to help me tidy up…oh but no you have to be selfish Alvin this morning' Theodore thought, but all he said was "sorry Alvin, I'll go and get ready now", when he got upstairs to his bedroom he sat down on his bed and burst into tears, "I-I-I d-don't unders-stand w-w-why Alvin and S-Simon have to b-be l-like t-this…I was doing them a favour and they throw it back in my face" he sobbed to himself, he quickly dried his tears and got dressed and made his way back downstairs to join his brothers on their way to school, looking at them with a little resentment for the unfair way he felt he had been treated that morning, "the things I do for you" Theodore muttered to himself as he and his brothers made their way to school.**

Theodore had finished telling the stranger about that horrible morning, the stranger just listened and sympathised with Theodore and the unfair way he felt he was treated by his brothers.


	4. was it love or a waste of time ?

Runaway

Chapter 4

A thin line between love and a waste of time

Theodore rested his head against the strangers shoulder as they put their arm around him as he once again started to cry before continuing with his story "…if you though that was bad, the worst was yet to come for me" Theodore informed the stranger as he wiped away a few tears.

**FLASHBACK…**

**Alvin and Simon we're talking between themselves as Theodore was walking a few yards behind them, but as soon as he caught up with them and tried to join in with the conversation they would suddenly fall silent or would hurriedly start talking about something else until they had a decent amount of space between themselves and Theodore, 'they are being real dickheads for some reasons…what's going on, do they know something that I don't'? Theodore questioned himself, all of a sudden Theodore found himself at the school gates with Alvin and Simon nowhere to be found 'oh great, they've just left me and ran off by themselves, thanks guys' Theodore thought to himself, he went inside to meet up with his girlfriend, he found her chatting to one of her friends by his locker "hey Jen" Theodore greeted Jennifer as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll errr leave you two alone" Ricky said, shifting his eyes from Jennifer towards Theodore, Jennifer nodded as she waved her friend, "hiya you, you ok"? Jennifer asked "yeah I'm fine how about you"? Theodore lied "I'm not that good, infact can we talk somewhere else please? I don't want everybody to hear this" Jennifer told him, "yeah sure" Theodore answered, thinking that she wanted to tell him something embarrassing that has happened, so they found the first classroom that was unlocked and walked in, Jennifer turned to face Theodore with tears flowing down her face, "Theo, I am so sorry to do this to you as you are such a sweet and caring person but sometimes you have to hurt the ones you care about…Theodore I…I-I-I-I'm in love with somebody else" Jennifer told him, Theodore looked down with tears forming in his eyes "can I ask who it is"? he choked "it's ummm Zack" Jennifer admitted, Theodore let his tears fall freely as he turned around to leave Jennifer "THEODORE WAIT" Jennifer called out as Theodore reached the classroom door "what"? he asked turning around to look at her "I truly am sorry" she told him, "well, you know what…the only reason I ever asked you out was because the true love of my life would never go out with me, so I tricked myself that I loved YOU and not Eleanor Miller" Theodore told her spitefully as he walked out of the classroom, tears now staining his green t-shirt. 'I know what I said in there was harsh and I did love her but I am in love with Eleanor but she would never go out with me, she deserves somebody who enjoys the same things she does' Theodore told himself. **

Theodore took the tissue offered to him by the stranger, he blew his nose and threw the tissue into the bin by his feet, before turning back to face the ever-elusive person sitting a few inches away from him, 'I'm telling this person everything, I've followed them around town and I do not even know what sex he/she is…but for some reason I trust them completely' Theodore thought to himself as he look into their emerald eyes, "so, this Eleanor must mean a lot to you"? the stranger asked "yeah she does, I love her and I always have done since the day we met and I will always love her, she is everything that I need, I can't imagine my life without her…but she'll never love somebody like me…she would want somebody who is athletic like her and shares her hobbies" Theodore admitted to the stranger.


	5. the final straw

Runaway

Chapter 5

The final straw

Theodore sat there quietly for a few minutes thinking about Eleanor, 'she is so perfect, I love every little thing about her, her blonde hair always in those adorable pigtails, her cute little button nose, and her big, bright, beautiful greeny/brown eyes always gleaming with love and laughter, she always seemed to bring out the best in me, and she will never know how I feel about her, I love her and she will never find out' Theodore cried inside his mind,, he snapped out his daydream, when the stranger asked him what happened next.

**FLASHBACK…**

**Theodore was walking towards his first lesson of the day when he spotted Alvin and Simon walking in, not wanting to let his brothers see him like this he ran off towards the bathroom to clean his face up a little, "hey Alvin, do you know where Theo is"? Simon asked looking at the vacant seat beside him "nope not since this morning" Alvin answered "now are you going to help me plan for this or am I doing it all by myself"? Alvin asked, "okay what else needs to be done"? Simon answered, he and Alvin then got back to what they have been working on for the past week, after washing his face and while heading back to his classroom Theodore still did not feel one hundred percent, so when he got to his classroom door he knocked and asked his teacher if he could go off to the nurses office, "what's wrong with you then"? Mr Nichol asked "I just don't feel all that good" Theodore answered "no, I'm sorry Theodore I will not allow you to go to the nurses office, not for 'not feeling that good'" Mr Nichol told him, so Theodore was forced to take his seat next to Alvin and Simon, who once again stopped talking when Theodore was within ear shot, Theodore just ignored them and began to get on with his schoolwork, using it as an excuse to forget about the awful morning he has had so far today, "hey Alvin, I need to talk to you and Simon" Theodore told Alvin when their lesson had finished, "not now Theo, we're busy" Alvin told him as he walked off. At lunch Theodore once again tried to get Alvin and Simon to talk to him with the same response from Alvin, so Theodore decided he would try once more when he and his brothers got home that day. When he finally made his way home after Mr Nichol made him serve a detention for being late to his lesson, "ALVIN, SIMON ARE YOU IN"? Theodore called out when he got through the door, there was no answer, so he threw his bags down and went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich as he was starving, as he sat down to eat he noticed a note left out for him**

_**Theo **_

_**We have gone out and don't know what time we will be in **_

_**Don't know if you have anything planned but me and Simon don't have our keys with us so you might need to stay in to let us in **_

_**See you later **_

_**Alvin **_

**Theodore sat there and re-read the note a few more times "thanks guys, I've had the worst day of my life and I need to talk to you, and you've gone out and fucking left me here to fucking wait for you to come in, I just fucking wish you could think of me sometimes, you know I have confidence issues and that you two are the ones I always look to'" Theodore said to the empty room, 'have you thought of the fact that they not care about you anymore, I mean you said it yourself, you have confidence issues and lets face it your not as talented as them' a little voice in Theodore's head told him 'they probably see it as I am holding them back, maybe it would be better if I wasn't around anymore then that way they would both be happy' Theodore agreed with the voice "I guess that they really don't love me anymore" Theodore cried to himself. **


	6. love and selfloathing leave you numb

Runaway

Chapter 6

Love and self-loathing leave you numb

**FLASHBACK…**

**A little while later he decided to go and speak to somebody who has always helped him out when he has been feeling upset about anything, so a little while later he was stood outside Eleanor Miller's house, he knocked on the door and their adoptive mother Ms Miller answered "hello sweetie, how are you"? she asked him, "hi Ms Miller, I'm ok, is Eleanor in"? Theodore asked "hang on deary and I'll check on how she's feeling" Ms Miller answered "thank you" Theodore replied, smiling for the first time today, "ELEANOR, HOW ARE YOU FEELING NOW DEAR"? Ms Miller called up to her youngest daughter, Theodore could not hear Eleanor's reply as Ms Miller came back from the foot of the stairs. Theodore's smile faded as Ms Miller came back out to relay Eleanor's message "I'm sorry Theo honey but she's still feeling quite ill, do you want me to pass on a message for her"? Ms Miller told Theodore "no thanks Ms Miller, thanks for checking anyway but I got to go now…take care bye" Theodore said as he turned to walk back home, 'you see, not even Eleanor cares for you, she told Ms Miller to tell you that she was ill, she would rather have her mother lie to you then to see or talk to you' the little voice in his head told him 'maybe your right' Theodore told himself, 'of course I'm right…they don't care about you, your better off not being here, then you would see how they would all be better off' the voice whispered. Later that night Theodore had a dream that confirmed what the voice in his head had been telling him. **

_Theodore saw that Alvin, Simon and Dave were the worlds greatest band, they had everything they had ever wanted, he saw that Alvin was happily married to Brittany and Simon was likewise with Jeanette…Dave had two more children with Claire…but the most potent part of the dream was that Eleanor was a major professional sports star and was married to her idol, John Terry_

'**That's it…I can't stand in the way of this for everybody…I'm going to make sure that I never ruin any of this for them ever' Theodore told himself when he awoke suddenly.**

the stranger looked at Theodore for a minute "you don't honestly believe that people would be better off without you"? they asked finally, "yeah I do" Theodore answered "so what did you do after that"? they enquired.


	7. last walk for sanity

Runaway

Chapter 7

Last walk for sanity

"I'm not proud of what I almost did." Theodore told the stranger. "AndI am glad I never went through with it. So this alternative seemed the onlyway."**FLASHBACK…Theodore sat on the bathroom floor, crying, wondering what to do to end it all. No one knew he was there, no one paid him any attention as he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He felt numb inside, dead inside, wanting to end his suffering and the self-loathing. He picked up a razor he found. 'I could do it. No one would notice if I did. It would be so easy.' He thought as he turned the razor in his hand, thinking about what he was about to try and do. He put the razor to his wrist, It felt cool to the touch. But he did not pull it down to cut himself. He just held it there for a moment, thinking about whether this was right or wrong. 'This will make me feel better.' He tried to convince himself, though his mind swirled with doubt, 'This will stop the numb feeling. It will make me feel real.' He was about to pull the razor down, to pull it harshly across his skin, when suddenly he stopped and thought again. 'Even if I did go through with it, it would not make a difference. Everything would remain the same, everyone would still ignore me. If I did it, it might make them ignore me even more. So there is no point to this.' He took the razor from his skin, his skin feeling strange with the thought of what he was about to do to it, and put it back from where it came. 'No,' He thought 'This would not change a thing.' He got up and left the room. He walked downstairs. He walked down the corridor and towards the front door. He noticed that everyone was seated at the table in the dining room. He could not hear what they were talking about, but he was sure it had nothing to do with him. 'They did not even notice I walked past. Its like I barely even exist.' Then he decided what he was going to do 'I am leaving this house. They probably won't even notice that I am gone. This way is better than that other way I was about to use. This way I can get away from it all. Away from the ones who have ignored me, I can get away and attempt to get over the girl I love.' He grabbed his coat off the hanger as he walked to the door. "See you later!" He called out to the people in the house, the ones that do not care. He received no response. 'I knew they would not even notice. Even when I called out to them, they do not notice.' He pulled on his coat and walked out into the rain. He broke out into a run as the rain started pelting down even harder, his tears streaming down his face and blended with the rain.**


	8. a happy ending

**Runaway **

**Chapter 8**

**A happy ending **

**FLASHBACK…**

**A few hours earlier…**

**Alvin and Simon went upstairs to grab Theodore to get him to go out with Alvin to pick Dave up from the airport, "Theo"? Simon asked as he knocked on Theodore's bedroom door, when there was no answer Simon and Alvin entered to find the room completely deserted, they searched the whole house and gardens five times before conceding that he was not there, Alvin went to go upstairs and he sat on Theodore's bed and started sobbing "this is all my fault…he's run away cause of the way I've been with him lately, I've been trying to keep this whole secret from him and I forgot that he needed me" Alvin sobbed, thinking back over the past couple of weeks at how he had avoided Theodore as much as possible, "hey come on Alvin, you couldn't have known he would have done this, look here's what we'll do…you go and pick up Dave as arranged, while me, Jeanette and Brittany will set up for the party and we'll ask Eleanor if she can go out and look for him" Simon told his brother while comforting him. "Hi Eleanor, it's Alvin, I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour…well Theodore has run away and we need you to find him for us while I go and pick Dave up and Simon sorts out the house for later on…you are a star thank you so much" Alvin told Eleanor over the phone. **

**Eleanor jumped straight off of her bed and stuck her hoodie on with a scarf covering the rest of her face as she was still suffering a little but and went out to find Theodore, she looked in every place she knew Theodore visited when he was upset, when she had finished checking all of these places, she rang Alvin and told him that she could not find Theodore anywhere. "ok Ellie, thanks for looking anyway, is it possible to come straight to ours, thanks again" Alvin said, turning to shake his head to Simon who was looking on with worry etched on his face, Alvin then decided to call the one other person besides Eleanor who knew Theodore inside and out "…thanks a lot, I am really sorry but I could only think of you to call…I love you to…thanks again" Alvin finished off his phone call.**

**The stranger pulled a hooded coat on and picked up an umbrella and a scarf to protect herself from the wind, rain and the cold weather, she was a few blocks away from Karman road when she heard somebody sobbing down an alleyway, hoping that it was Theodore she went down the alley to investigate and to her relief she found out that it was Theodore, so she took him out of the cold and the rain and led him to a house she knew was abandoned and would be empty and got him to tell her what made him run away in the first place.**

"so you honestly think that this is better then returning home"? the stranger asked "yeah, I think so" Theodore sniffed, "oh Theodore, you do know why we are here right"? the stranger asked "h-how do you know my name"? Theodore enquired, "I think it's time that you found out that there are people who care about you" the stranger said as she removed her hood…"LALU"! Theodore exclaimed, "so do you know why we are here right now" Lalu asked "because I ran away from home"? Theodore answered "well there is that…but there is also one other reason" Lalu told him, Theodore thought about what it could be, but after a few minutes he looked at Lalu and shook his head "well…me picking you up and bringing you here was no accident, Alvin called me up and begged me to come out and look for you, after Eleanor looked all around town for you" Lalu explained, Theodore looked at her with new tears forming in his eyes "b-but I-if A-Alvin c-called y-you t-to c-come a-and f-find m-me t-then t-that m-must m-mean t-they r-really d-do c-care" Theodore cried, "yes they do care, they always have done and they always will do" Lalu told him.

'_hi Lalu _

_Have u found Theo yet _

_Love Alvin xx'_

'_yes I have found him _

_Am going to get him to go home _

_I will text when he leaves_

_Love Lalu xx' _

"Theodore, what are you going to do now"? Lalu asked him when she finished on her phone "I don't know, what do you think I should do"? he answered… "well what I think you should do is…I think that you should go home and have a talk with your brothers" Lalu told him, Theodore looked down at the floor "I know I should but I'm just scared about how they will react when I return…what if they tell me to go again because I ran off" Theodore admitted "awwww sweetie if you heard the way they sounded when they called me, you wouldn't worry about that…I think the moment you walk in that door they will run up and hug you and then all will be forgiven…I promise you that they will not be mad and will not want you to leave" Lalu told him "ok then I guess that's that then…I'm going to go home and apologize to my brothers and I think that there is something else that Eleanor deserves to know aswell…thanks Lalu" Theodore smiled as he gave his old friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off back home,

'_hi Alvin _

_He just left _

_You can meet him about half-way _

_Please don't be mad with him_

_Love Lalu xx' _

Theodore was walking home thinking about the best way to apologize to Alvin and Simon, he was so submerged in his own thoughts that he did not see the two hooded figures walking towards him until he bumped into them…"oh sorry I didn't see you there" Theodore apologized, he looked up to see the people he bumped into and saw his two brothers looking back down at him, there was a stunned silence for a few minutes before Alvin rushed forward and cuddled Theodore "I'm so sorry Teddy" Alvin whispered "I'm sorry to" Theodore sobbed into eldest brother's shoulder, Alvin then released his baby brother who made his way over to where Simon was standing, he then done the same to Simon, what he did to Alvin, after a long heart to heart with his brothers Theodore realized that they did love him and they never stopped loving him

'_hey Britt_

_We got Theo _

_Can u get everything rdy_

_We will b 5 mins_

_Ty ily _

_Alvie _

_Xxxxx' _

"Hurry up guys, we got five minutes to finish this place off, they are on their way now" Brittany called out to her sisters.

'_Alvie _

_Can you please wait another 5 _

_Mins we r still waiting 4 a few more ppl_

_Much love _

_Britt _

_Xxx_'

'_ok no problem _

_Call me wen ur rdy _

_4 us _

_Xxx' _

after Brittany called Alvin, he, Simon and Theodore made their way back home, Alvin and Simon went in first and ran into the darkened living room, Theodore then followed them in, he then hit the light switch, "SURPRISE" Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, Claire, Ms Miller, Lalu and a few friends from school all called out when the lights went on to reveal a room decorated for a party "what's going on here"? Theodore asked with a look of shock etched on his face, Alvin came up to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulder "this is why we've been so secretive around you…this is all to say thank you for all you do for us and around the house" Alvin explained "yo, Simon, turn the music up" Alvin called over to Simon, who obliged, everybody then started to eat, drink, dance and talk…"errrr Eleanor could I have a word with you please" Theodore asked after a little while "yeah sure" she answered following him out into the garden, "so what did you want to talk about"? Eleanor enquired "well after everything I talked about with Lalu after I had run off, I think that it is only fair for you to know how I feel about you so you can say no and we can try and move on" Theodore told her "how you feel about me"? Eleanor questioned "Eleanor I love you" Theodore admitted, Eleanor remained silent but never shifted her glaze from Theodore who just kept his eyes trained on the grass below him, "well say something then" Theodore whispered, Eleanor turned to face Theodore and lifted his head up to face her, she then leaned in and gave him a kiss which lasted for a minute before she pulled away, "I love you to" she whispered back to him, he then put his arm around her and they walked back inside to re-join the party. After the party Theodore thanked everybody for coming and then went off to bed feeling that he was indeed loved.

**THE END…**


End file.
